


There Aren't Many People I Love, But You're One of Them

by mismatched_ideas



Series: Starting Gun, Photo Finish [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Archer Seung-gil, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, Meeting the Parents, olympian AU, tennis player Phichit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatched_ideas/pseuds/mismatched_ideas
Summary: While Seung-gil is on break, he suggests Phichit come and officially meet his family.





	There Aren't Many People I Love, But You're One of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I found this p much done fic today and realized I never posted it omg

“Hey Phichit?”

Phichit looked up from the couch where he was sitting upside down, his feet kicked over the back and his head hanging off the edge. Seung-gil never really understood the many seemingly uncomfortable positions Phichit chose to sit in but he didn’t question it. If Phichit wanted all the blood to rush to his head while he read, he could do what he wanted.

“What is it Sweetpea?” 

“During winter break I was planning to go visit my family for a week or two.”

“That’s fine. You haven’t seen them in a while, right?”

“Not in person.” Seung-gil was sitting across the room at their old kitchen table that constantly looked like it was a good kick away from falling apart. 

“Well you should go, then, I’ll be fine here. Maybe I’ll go see Yuuri and Viktor in Detroit.” 

“Oh, do you have plans then?” Seung-gil turned back to his computer, the uncertainty written into his back making Phichit sit up.

“Not really, just thinking about what I could do while you’re away.” Phichit tilted his head, his eyebrows knitting themselves together as he looked worriedly at his boyfriend’s back. “Why?”

“I was just thinking that we’ve been dating for a while now and I know you’ve talked to Mi-na but…”

“But?”

“Would you want to go with me?”

Phichit blinked at Seung-gil’s back for a couple of minutes, the silence making the other man turn around slowly. 

“With you?” Phichit finally managed. “To meet your family?”

“Yes.” Seung-gil was turned towards Phichit but his eyes were trained on the floor. “You don’t have to, I just thought it might be a good idea.”

Standing, Phichit walked over to kiss Seung-gil between the eyes, making him scrunch his eyes closed. 

“It’s a great idea. I’d love to meet your family.”

Seung-gil smiled at Phichit, content and without the uncertainty Phichit often saw in his boyfriend’s smiles. He returned the smile with one of his own, wide and bright, even as he thought about how he could possibly impress Seung-gil’s family. 

\---

Phichit wasn’t afraid of planes. How could he be? He’d been traveling for tennis since he was a teenager so it would have been difficult for him if he got anxious every time he had to take off or land. 

Today was different, though, and he wondered if this was how people felt who were anxious on airplanes. 

He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he was prepared for this. He and Seung-gil had been dating for long enough now that he shouldn’t be worried. Honestly, if their families weren’t international, then he and Seung-gil would have most likely already met each other’s families. And both he and Seung-gil at least knew each other’s siblings. 

Given Mi-na’s disposition being so at odds with Seung-gil’s, Phichit guessed at least one of Seung-gil’s parents had to be less serious than Seung-gil. Then again, Phichit couldn’t get the thought out of his mind that if both the Lee parents were as serious as Seung-gil, that Phichit didn’t stand a chance. It took Seung-gil two years to even follow him on Instagram, so how long would it take for Phichit to convince Seung-gil parents that he was right for their son? 

At the very least, Seung-gil had a small family so Phichit didn’t have to worry about impressing too many people. He could only imagine what Seung-gil would think of the Chulanont family, with his sometimes seemingly infinite aunts, uncles, and cousins who all already wanted to meet Phichit’s apparently mysterious boyfriend. He’d posted plenty of pictures, and a video, with Seung-gil so he didn’t know why his family seemed convinced Phichit was keeping Seung-gil a secret, but they were all clamoring to meet the Korean man. Phichit had already set up a Skype call not long after moving in with Seung-gil so that he could introduce Seung-gil to his closest cousins. Next would have to be his parents but Phichit thought that would have been too much for Seung-gil so soon after taking the big step of moving in together. 

They did a lot of things out of order and it seemed that it would take them too long to meet each other’s families. Who moved in together before, at the very least, meeting each other’s parents? Phichit knew his grandma would be furious when she realized he’d been keeping his SO a secret from her but that was… complicated.  
Okay, not that complicated. 

He loved his grandma, she was a spunky woman who always seemed at least ten years younger than he actual age. Phichit knew she loved him, loved all her family, but she could be harsh too. In her old age she’d thrown off the polite reservation that most people he knew had and had turned towards a much more authoritative honesty that scared Phichit a little. Then again, maybe that’s what made it easy for him to not be bothered by Seung-gil much softer brand of harsh honesty. 

The things was, she was a little old fashioned. He didn’t think she’d have a problem with him dating another man but the bigger issue was that she definitely wanted her children and grandchildren to marry someone Thai. Phichit knew she didn’t hate foreigners, she just could be a little judgmental. He was pretty sure a South Korean solider once saved the life of one of his uncles, so maybe she wouldn’t mind but…

Well, Seung-gil wasn’t the only one who could get anxious. 

“Phichit, are you feeling alright?” Seung-gil was looking at his boyfriend concernedly as the seatbelt light went off and the plane evened out, it’s ascent completed. “You look a little pale.” 

“I’m fine.” Phichit smiled at Seung-gil, “Just a little nervous.”

“You don’t have to be nervous.” Seung-gil mumbled, glancing at the person sitting to his left before leaning over to give Phichit a quick peck on the lips. “It’ll be fine.”

“What if they don’t approve of me?” Phichit asked, reaching over to hold Seung-gil’s hand. He obliged easily, his thumb rubbing circles into the back of Phichit’s hand the way Phichit did when Seung-gil got nervous. 

“They’ll love you.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Phichit asked, leaning into Seung-gil’s side despite the arm rest between them. 

“Because I love you.” 

“Okay.” Phichit blinked at Seung-gil, surprised to hear him say ‘I love you’ with so many people around. “I believe you.” 

“We should try to get some sleep.” Seung-gil said, seeming to forget that Phichit had taken plenty of long plane rides in his life. 

“Sounds good to me.”

\---

 _You know Mi-na._ He reminded himself. _And she liked you. Why wouldn’t his parents like you too?_

“Phichit, it’ll probably take you longer to get through immigrations so I’ll wait for you by the luggage.”

“You don’t have to do that, you can just wait for me outside.” _With your family_ , his mind added unhelpfully. 

“Phichit, are you sure you’re okay?” Seung-gil had never seen his boyfriend so pale and he was starting to get concerned. This was about the reaction he’d expect from himself in this situation but Phichit was stronger than him and better with people. 

“Really, I’m fine.” 

Seung-gil phone started to ring and he glanced at it, looking unsure for a moment before picking it up. 

“ _Mi-na, we just landed, it’s going to take some time._ ” Phichit’s Korean wasn’t good enough to get all of the conversation, Seung-gil was talking fast, but he was catching enough of it. “ _What? What are you talking about? I said just you three._ ” Seung-gil’s face was a mixture of annoyance and anxiety. “ _Fine, okay. Who’s picking us up?_ He waited for a moment before mumbling some curses under his breath. “ _I’ll see you later._ ”

He put his phone back into his pocket, groaning louder than Phichit had ever heard him groan. 

“What’s wrong?”

“My grandparents found out you were visiting and insisted on meeting you. And they’re picking us up.”

If Phichit spontaneously combusted right then and there he wouldn’t have complained. Honestly, he probably would have thanked whatever gods did that to him. 

“I’m sorry, Phichit, I didn’t know.” Seung-gil looked almost as anxious as Phichit did. Not quite, though, because Phichit was pretty sure he was about to faint. “Don’t worry, they’ll love you.”

“Seung-gil, I only brought a gift for your parents.” Phichit grabbed onto Seung-gil arm, almost crushing it in the process. “What am I going to do now?”

“Phichit.” Phichit had been staring forward blankly and now turned to look at Seung-gil. Seung-gil was pretty sure he’d never seen his boyfriend like this and had no clue what to do. Did he do the same thing he’d do for himself when he was panicking? “Please breath, I don’t want you to faint.”

“Just leave me here.” Phichit said, a little dramatically. “Just leave me to die in this airport, please.”

“You’re not dying anywhere.” Seung-gil responded, glad that Phichit was at least okay enough to be dramatic. “It’s really going to be okay. You don’t need gifts for everyone, they’ll understand.”

“Seung-gil,” Phichit whined, his eyes getting larger as he thought about all the problems that could now arise. “Do they speak English?” 

“They understand it pretty well. My grandma speaks okay English but my grandpa not as much.” He smiled at Phichit. “Don’t worry. You speak some Korean and I can translate anything that needs to be translated, okay?” 

“What if they think I’m rude for not knowing more Korean?”

“You’re still learning.” Seung-gil put his hands on both of Phichit’s shoulders, the other man looking up at Seung-gil with panic in his eyes. “I know it’s hard, but you need to breathe. Nothing bad is going to happen. Nobody will hate you.”

“I know but–”

“I know.” Seung-gil smiled, just slightly. “It’s hard to believe.” Phichit nodded slowly. “No matter what happens I’m still going to be here, can you believe that?” Phichit nodded, smiling a little. “So please breathe.”

Phichit took a deep breath, leaning his forehead against Seung-gil’s for a moment before smiling wider. “Thanks, I’m okay now.”

Seung-gil stepped away from Phichit, taking his hand as they walked the short distance to immigration. They’d have to split up for now but Phichit felt a lot better, his previous panic gone and replaced but a comfortable level of anxiety that wouldn’t interfere with his breathing. 

“Phichit.” Seung-gil said before they parted.

“Yah?” 

Seung-gil kissed him lightly on the cheek and Phichit wondered what had gotten Seung-gil so touchy.

“They’re going to love you.”

Whatever it was, Phichit didn’t mind. 

\---

Phichit and Seung-gil left the disembarking portion of the airport hand in hand, heading towards the area where Phichit’s grandparents would be waiting. 

“Why are they picking us up?” Phichit asked.

“Both my parents got held up at work and would have been late so my grandparents insisted they come get me.” Seung-gil explained. “Mi-na told me that they found out you were visiting when my dad accidentally mentioned they’d need to find the, ahh,” Seung-gil paused to search for the closest English word, “Futon. My grandparents thought it was strange since they weren’t planning to visit anytime soon so they pretty easily got the truth out of my dad.” Seung-gil rolled his eyes, making Phichit giggle. Seung-gil rarely talked about his family, other than his sister, but Phichit was pretty sure he cared about them a lot. “He’s a terrible liar and even worse at keeping a secret.”

Phichit knocked his shoulder into Seung-gil’s, not sure what to say but wanting badly to put an arm around Seung-gil to make himself feel better. He didn’t, well aware that they weren’t in New York anymore and that that might be seen as a little too much PDA, but he still really wanted to. He liked being close to Seung-gil because it comforted him, a trait he guessed came from growing up as one of the youngest in a large family. When he was little there was always someone there to coo over him and give him love when he wanted it so now he craved the comfort of other people’s proximity. 

Some people called it clingy, but those people usually didn’t stay around very long. Seung-gil could sometime be a little odd about touching, especially in public, but he never accused Phichit of being clingy. It meant a lot to Phichit because not everyone he dated had been as kind. 

“Seung-gil?” Phichit bit his lip as they approached the exit.

“Yah?”

“Will your grandparents have a problem with us holding hands?”

Seung-gil snorted, “How old do you think my grandparents are? They’re not going to be scandalized by us holding hands.”

“Will anyone else be?” Phichit asked, mostly because for all of Seung-gil’s calmness, Phichit was starting to sense and edge to him that he got when his anxiety started to really appear in full force. “I know most people are fine with us but South Korea is a little different than New York City and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine, Phichit.” As if to prove his point, Seung-gil leaned over and pecked Phichit on the cheek. “If they don’t like it, they can get over it.” Phichit gaped at Seung-gil, not sure where this confidence came from. “What?”

“You’ve just been acting strange today.” He quickly added, “Not bad strange, just different. You’ve kissed me, like, three times and now you’re saying not to worry. It’s not like you.”

Seung-gil frowned, “I was trying to make you feel better.” Now he looked down at the ground. “This is what you usually do when I’m really anxious so I thought it might work in reverse.” 

Phichit was quiet for a moment, pulling them to a stop before they could get any closer to Seung-gil’s family and the next stressful week and a half. 

“That means a lot to me.” He finally decided on. “It really does. But you don’t have to act like me just because I’m anxious. Just you being here is enough.” Now Phichit leaned over to peck a kiss onto Seung-gil’s cheek. “And I can tell you’re anxious right now. Just because I’m anxious doesn’t mean you can’t be.”

“Sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” Phichit smiled widely, “Now let’s get going before I decide to get on a plane back to New York.” 

\---

The older Korean couple who met Phichit and Seung-gil in the airport were instantly recognizable to Phichit. Not because he’d seen pictures of them, he hadn’t, but because they looked so much like Seung-gil. 

The first spoke to Seung-gil, sizing him up and seeming to admonish him over this or that. Phichit was too nervous to be able to follow their fast speech. 

Standing next to his grandparents, Phichit could see the resemblance even more strongly with the biggest difference being the fact that Seung-gil’s grandfather was a good couple of centimeters taller than Seung-gil. Seung-gil was still taller that his grandmother, but Phichit suspected she was at least his height if not taller. Mi-na wasn’t exactly tall so Phichit never guessed that Seung-gil’s mother’s side would be so tall. That also begged the question, was Seung-gil’s mother tall? 

“ _Grandma, Grandpa, this is my boyfriend._ ” Seung-gil finally turned to let Phichit into the conversation, causing the other man’s blood to run cold. 

He wasn’t sure he remembered how to speak Korean. 

“ _Hello, my name is Chulanont Phichit._ ” He bowed, hoping it was deep enough. And not too deep because he was pretty sure that was a thing he could do too. “ _It’s very good to meet you both._ ” 

Phichit was pretty sure his voice was too loud but in the heat of the moment he found it was the only way for him to get the words out. He just needed to say the right things and charm Seung-gil’s grandparents enough that they wouldn’t care that his voice was louder than was probably polite in public. 

Seung-gil’s grandmother was the one to speak, a small smile on her face making Phichit breathe a little easier. She had a soft voice and her face was rounder than Seung-gil’s. Also, Seung-gil eyebrows were not from her side of the family. Phichit almost wished they were because he thought it would be interesting to see eyebrows like that on such a kind, soft face.

“ _It’s nice to meet you too, Phichit. My name is Son Jeong-ja and this is my husband, Son Sung-ki. Seung-gil has told us all about you._ ” She looked at Seung-gil with a look that wasn’t quite a glare but read like one. “ _He tried to not tell us you were visiting but I’m happy to be able to meet you._ ”

“ _I’m happy to be able to meet you too. Thank you for coming to pick us up._ ” 

At this point Phichit felt himself calming down a little, at least until his eyes slid over to Sung-ki. 

Seung-gil’s grandfather was watching Phichit with a look bordering on disapproval, his eyebrows knitted in a look of disaffection that Phichit had seen on Seung-gil’s face before. It was strange having that look turned on him and Phichit was suddenly remembering all the people he’d seen Seung-gil use that look on. He felt bad for them in this moment. 

“ _Why don’t we head out?_ ” Jeong-ja asked, smiling at the three men around her as if her husband wasn’t staring holes into Phichit’s head. “ _Just you wait, my Eun-ju makes the best dinner, you’ll love it._ ”

As they followed Seung-gil’s grandparents out of the airport, Seung-gil slipped his hand back into Phichit’s. Phichit hadn’t noticed how anxious Seung-gil was until now, his hand clammy and his heartbeat really too strong in his wrist. 

Phichit smiled, giving Seung-gil’s hand a squeeze to tell Seung-gil that he was alright now, that he was much calmer and to Phichit’s surprise, Seung-gil smiled back. 

\---

All Phichit could say was, thank god for Mi-na. If it wasn’t for her familiar face at the door, he might have fainted thanks to the sudden realization that he wasn’t prepared for any of this and that he was definitely in over his head. 

“Hi Phichit, hi Seung-gil.” She said after greeting her grandparents. “Mom and Dad are waiting for you guys inside but they said for me to help you put your stuff away first.” 

“Nice to see you, Mi-na.” Phichit smiled at her, following as she lead them to a room. 

“Nice to finally see you in person.” She glanced back long enough to smile at them. “Seung-gil, you’ll both be in your room since Grandma and Grandpa will be in the spare room.” 

“They’re fine with that?” Seung-gil asked the question that was on Phichit’s mind.

“You two are living together.” Mi-na rolled her eyes, “Technically you’re supposed to sleep on the floor but they’re not idiots.” She turned to look at Phichit. “Also some pointers in case this idiot didn’t help you out.”

“Mi-na!” Seung-gil exclaimed, looking annoyed. 

“You are an idiot, dear brother.” She smiled at Seung-gil then turned back to Phichit. “First, you’re going to want to call them Mother, Father, Grandmother, and Grandfather. Second, Dad will probably ask you to drink with him and Grandpa, make sure you do but really you’ll be trying to impress Grandpa, not Dad.”

“Is it just that?” Phichit felt like there was more to it than those two things but Mi-na only shrugged. 

“Eat all the food you’re offered.” She shrugged again. “Just be yourself, you’re a likable person.”

“Thanks.” Phichit smiled and blushed slightly, glad that, at the very least, Mi-na liked him. He might be okay as long as Seung-gil and Mi-na liked him. 

“ _Seung-gil,_ ” A woman called and Phichit guessed that was Seung-gil’s mother. “ _It’s time for dinner._ ”

“You okay?” Seung-gil asked Phichit as Mi-na headed in the direction of the voice.

“Yah.” Phichit smiled, leaning over to kiss Seung-gil on the cheek. “I’m great.”

\---

Eun-Ju, Phichit’s mother, was more than a little intimidating. She had the same thick eyebrows that Seung-gil, his sister, and his grandfather and she had the same unimpressed looked that Seung-gil and his grandfather often wore. Not that Phichit could be sure that his grandfather always wore that expression but he suspected as much. 

She was tall, as tall as Seung-gil, and for as soft as her voice was, there was an edge to it that Phichit recognized from hearing it in Seung-gil’s voice, even if that edge was rarely directed at him. 

Seung-gil’s father, Jin-ho, was quite the opposite of his wife. He was shorter, around the same height as Phichit, and his face looked more like Mi-na’s. Even thought Mi-na had ‘The Son Eyebrows,’ she looked much more like her father, with his slightly darker complexion and a rounder face. 

“ _It is a pleasure to meet you both._ ” Phichit managed, handing them the gift he brought. “ _Thank you for letting me stay here._ ”

Seung-gil’s father chuckled, the sound similar to Seung-gil’s laugh. “ _No need to be so formal, we’re not exactly conservative enough to need this._ ”

Phichit smiled at Jin-ho but was wary of Eun-ju, who was still looking at him like she was unimpressed. Seung-gil had said on the plane that his parents were pretty liberal and also relatively young so Phichit hadn’t been too worried that they’d be horribly offended by either his nationality or the fact that he was, well, a he but he had still worried about tripping up in the formalities. 

Phichit really wished Seung-gil had warned him about Eun-ju’s judgmental gaze, though. 

“ _Come, let’s eat._ ” Eun-ju said, leading everyone to the next room to be seated. She offered Phichit a seat next to Seung-gil and he accept gratefully, having worried about being placed away from his boyfriend. 

It was strange to Phichit that this was Seung-gil’s entire family, just six people in total. Phichit knew Seung-gil had a small family, his parents were both only children of only children, but it was such a contrast from when he went home for holidays with his family. There were no little kids being louder than was proper and no aunts and uncles asking you what your plans were for the future and how your boyfriend was doing. No close cousins asking personal questions and less friendly cousins asking less personal questions. No three loud sisters to ask you prodding questions and threaten you for something you said on camera half a year ago. 

It wasn’t unpleasant, per say, just strange.

Phichit waited to eat until everyone else started, a little worried about the order of these things. Seung-gil poured him a drink, though Phichit noticed Sung-ki gave them a look like he disapproved, and everyone ate in silence. Only when they approached the end of the actual eating, did conversation start back up. 

Much of the conversation was too fast for Phichit to follow and so Seung-gil would give him a brief summary of what was being said. It wasn’t until conversation turned to Seung-gil and Phichit, that the Korean slowed down enough for Phichit to follow.

“ _Seung-gil tells us you play tennis,_ ” Jin-ho said, smiling. 

“ _Yes._ ” Phichit nodded, then looked at Seung-gil because he realized he didn’t know how to talk about tennis in Korean. 

“He won bronze at Rio.” Seung-gil explained, switching to English, for which Phichit was grateful. “He was the first Thai to medal in Olympic Tennis.”

“That’s very impressive.” Jin-ho was still smiling, but now he looked at his wife with a look that Phichit was pretty sure was him begging her to give some input. 

“My son talked about you a lot.” Eun-ju finally seemed to decide on, Seung-gil’s face turning to stare at the table. 

Phichit could tell that this attempt on his part to take Phichit’s place in their relationship, as the outgoing and optimistic one, was taking it’s toll. This was the longest Phichit had ever seen Seung-gil act like this for when not drunk or really tired and he was starting to worry he was going to end up too stressed to do much past today. 

“Does he?” Phichit asked, smiling and wondering if it would be a bad idea to hold Seung-gil’s hand now. He knew that would make him feel better but he couldn’t decide whether that would make things better or worse for Seung-gil. “That’s nice to hear.”

“It’s kind of annoying.” Mi-na chimed in, earning her a look from Eun-ju that would have made Phichit shake with fear. Mi-na seemed to mostly ignore her mother and Phichit wondered how Mi-na had survived this long with such a rebellious spirit. “He won’t tell us about himself, just about Phichit this and Phichit that.”

“Mi-na.” Jin-ho’s voice held a warning that was not as harsh as Eun-ju’s look but quieted Mi-na down. “ _Phichit is our guest._ ”

“ _Sorry._ ” She smiled apologetically. “ _He knows I don’t mean it._ ”

“ _You still shouldn’t be rude._ ” Jin-ho smiled at Phichit, the young man wondering how Jin-ho and Seung-gil were related. “Phichit, why don’t you join me for a drink?”

“I’d be honored.” Phichit said even though he really wished he could turn Jin-ho down. He didn’t really like drinking because he got a little too talkative and he really didn’t want to spill his secrets to Jin-ho.

“ _I will join as well._ ” Sung-ki said as Jin-ho and Phichit stood, Mi-na and Seung-gil moving to help clean up after dinner. 

Before he could follow Jin-ho and Sung-ki out of the room, Seung-gil grabbed Phichit’s arm to pull him closer.

“Are you going to be okay?” Seung-gil looked extremely concerned and Phichit almost laughed. He didn’t, because he knew Seung-gil’s concern was genuine and that was very touching to him. 

“I’ll be fine.”

Seung-gil nodded, letting go of Phichit’s arm and heading back to helping his mom and sister.

Phichit let out a long breath, glad to see Seung-gil was starting to act more like himself. Or maybe, Phichit thought, Seung-gil just acted differently around his family. Was that so strange of an idea?

“Phichit.” Jin-ho called and Phichit was started out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, coming.”

While he followed Jin-ho and Sung-ki to the next room, Phichit prayed whatever they drank had a low alcohol content. 

\---

Seung-gil was reading on his bed when Phichit opened the door. For a moment he just watched his boyfriend reading quietly, his new reading glasses perched on his nose. Phichit had thought it was strange for an archer to have bad eyesight but Seung-gil explained he was far-sighted and that is didn’t affect his shooting. 

Seung-gil had only gotten these reading glasses about half a year ago, when Phichit convinced him to go to the eye doctor instead of holding his textbooks at arms length to be able to read them. Seung-gil had been resistant at first, saying he didn’t need glasses, but eventually he caved because Phichit kept asking him to read small print for him. Phichit knew that Seung-gil didn’t like how he looked in glasses but he never said anything, instead doing what he always did: pretended. 

Phichit knew his boyfriend was good at pretending. Often, he pretended not to care what other people thought of him even though Phichit knew he cared a lot. He tried to pretend he didn’t care about a lot of people but, again, he cared a lot. Phichit knew that Seung-gil had learned to pretend to be a lot of things he wasn’t as a way to protect himself from the world but Phichit much preferred how Seung-gil acted in moments like this. Quiet and unguarded, just reading a book about god knew what and enjoying himself. 

Phichit realized he might be a little more intoxicated than he thought when he seriously considered kissing his boyfriend until he was breathless. Normally, there wouldn’t be anything wrong with that thought but Phichit knew that was a bad idea will Seung-gil’s entire family was nearby. And Phichit knew Seung-gil shared a wall with Mi-na. If anyone was to hear something questionable from Seung-gil’s room, she would be the least mortifying but that didn’t mean he wanted to be in a situation where he had to use that thought as solace. 

“Seung-gil.” Phichit’s voice was somewhere between a moan and a whine as he crossed the room to flop down onto Seung-gil’s bed, his face pressed into the blankets next to Seung-gil’s crossed legs. 

“Yes?”

“Your grandfather hates me.”

“Does he?”

“And you mother.”

“I really didn’t get that impression.”

Phichit turned over so he could look at Seung-gil. “They both never stopped looking at me like they hated me!”

To Phichit’s surprised Seung-gil smirked before laughing quietly. Phichit wanted to be angry at him for laughing but, like usual, him mind was too overwhelmed with how attractive he found Seung-gil’s laugh to be anything but enchanted. 

“Don’t laugh, I’m serious.”

“Sorry.” Seung-gil stopped laughing but there was still a slight smile on his face. It was the kind of smile he got when he was proud of something or when he knew something other people didn’t. Phichit suspected in this case the smile was the second type. “But they don’t hate you.”

“I don’t get how you can just say that!”

“What did you call it?” Seung-gil pretended to think even though he and Phichit knew that whatever he was talking about, he already had in his mind. Seung-gil planned out most of his words ahead of time after all. “A resting bitch face?”

Phichit blinked at Seung-gil for a while before his words completely processed and Phichit felt like an idiot for a moment. But how was he supposed to know that Seung-gil, his mother, and his grandfather all looked terrifyingly grumpy 98 percent of the time? 

Phichit groaned, “I didn’t even think of that.”

Seung-gil laughed again, putting his book down to run one of his hands through Phichit’s hair. 

“How could anyone hate you?” He asked, his voice that of a quiet vulnerability that Phichit knew he was lucky to be allowed to see. It meant so much to Phichit that Seung-gil felt so comfortable with him and he didn't think that warm feeling would ever go away. At least he hoped it wouldn't. “They can be protective. I've never dated anyone but you and I think they're just a little worried.”

“Really?” Phichit have considered ever being worried about Seung-gil in that way. He want exactly someone who made rash decisions. 

“My family seems to think I'm—what's the English phrase? An entrance mat?”

“A door mat,” Phichit corrected instinctively. “You're not a door mat.”

“You're over of the only people who thinks that.” Seung-gil shook his head, how month quirked into a small smile that put Phichit at ease. “They mean well and my point is that I'm sure they love you now that they've met you.”

“Are you sure?” 

Seung-gil leaned over, pressing a kiss into Phichit's month. He stayed bent over, speaking quietly to Phichit.

“I know.” Seung-gil shrugged. “And if they didn't, it would be that loss. You're amazing.”

Phichit blushed despite himself, pulling Seung-gil's mouth down to his for another kiss.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Seung-gil smiled when Phichit yawned. “Let's get ready for bed.”

“Read to me?” Phichit asked. His Korean wasn't great but even when he couldn't understand, he liked listening to Seung-gil reading allowed in this native language. 

Seung-gil smiled slightly then opened his book again.

_“The rustling branches outside her window clued her in to the fact that a storm was about to roll in. Normally, she loved a storm but tonight, she felt something in her stomach that said this would be different…”_

Phichit yawned again, cuddling closer to Seung-gil's leg while he ready, simply enjoying their time together because, no matter what, being next to Seung-gil was exactly where Phichit felt the most comfortable. And, it was the place he'd already want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's Saturday night and on Monday morning I'm moving to the other side of the world! So, this will be the last thing I post for probably quite awhile. New job, new home, new language so I don't know when more writing will happen. So please take a small cute fic about my two babies.


End file.
